Fucking White Girl
by dollparts17
Summary: Alex and Gloria drink away the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Alex grabbed her diet coke and stalked her way toward the kitchen. She knew that Red used to keep a stash of good shit, somewhere in the kitchen and she was going to fucking find it today. She looked through the gate and found it unlocked. She tried Red's door but that was locked.

"Fuck." That had to be where she kept it. Alex contemplated just smashing the fucking window, downing it and getting sent to SHU. She paced back and forth. Her coke was warm in her hands. She opened up and took a sip.

"What the fuck you think you're doing in here, white girl?" Alex dropped the coke on the floor and watched the brown liquid flow around her boots. Gloria moved out of the way of the puddle.

"And you just fucked up my kitchen." She pushed Alex with one hand against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You better open that fucking mouth and tell me what you're doing in here." Alex let go of the tears she'd been holding in for hours. "Ay dios mi. What?"

Alex slid to the floor and smeared her eyeliner with quick wipes across her eyes. But the tears kept coming.

"Well this day is fucked isn't it? So what is it? You and your girl have a little fight?" Alex laughed and wiped away more tears. "She been spending a lot of time with new girl." Alex managed a nod. Gloria nodded with her. She reached behind some pots and pans and pulled out two mugs and a bottle of amber liquid. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked for this, white girl, but you look like you need some of this, and so the fuck do I." She poured some in each mug and handed one to Alex. Alex drank it down in two long gulps. She grabbed at her hair and pulled. Gloria slid down the wall next to Alex and slipped from her mug. "Better?"

"Not really." Alex choked out in a half sob. Gloria rolled her eyes and filled Alex's mug again.

"This is high quality shit. Enjoy it, maybe for more than two seconds this time." Alex sipped at it but they were long sips. She was finished in less than a minute. Gloria was still sipping at her mug and then took a large gulp to finish the rest. "Yeah...it's better that way, isn't it?" Alex nodded again.

"Is there anymore?" Gloria stood up and pushed a ceiling tile up and came down with a bottle of prison hooch.

"This all I got. You trying to get my ass killed. But fuck it." She opened the bottle and took a swig and handed it to Alex.

They sat in the kitchen for over an hour, drinking. There were no guards around, and all the lights were off. The prison was silent. At some point, Alex had rested her head against Gloria's shoulder. Gloria let her cry there and wrapped an arm around her. Soon she joined her in crying. Gloria didn't notice at first when Alex wrapped her arm around her waist and moved her hand under her shirt. She laughed once she felt Alex's hand on her tit. Then her face turned serious.

"No. Girl, don't overstep this shit." Alex didn't release her grip and instead pulled Gloria's head to hers and kissed her hard. Gloria brought up both her hands and pushed at Alex but she was pinned to the wall. She brought up a hand and landed a punch to the left side of Alex's face. Alex pulled away and held the side of her face.

"Wow. That fucking hurt." Alex didn't move all the way from Gloria and Gloria sat in her place on the floor. Alex watched the anger wash away from Gloria's face. She moved quick as a cat and was straddling Gloria's legs, pushing her mouth hard against hers so that Gloria's head hit the wall. Gloria bit Alex's lip out of shock, not anger. Alex tasted blood flow between their mouths. She tore away her shirt and tossed it into the sticky puddle of coke. Gloria moved her legs, trying to push Alex off her. Alex moved slightly and pulled Gloria's shirt off and tossed it in the same direction. Gloria's leg came up between Alex's and she kneed her hard in the crotch. Alex rolled off her, taking in deep breaths to try to ease the pain. Gloria walked to her shirt.

"Fucking puta." Her shirt was soaked in coke. She threw it back down and walked over to Alex. She placed a sticky boot on Alex's white undershirt. They stared at each other. Gloria moved her foot and pulled Alex up to stand with some effort. "Okay, vamos a joder, white girl." Alex tore at her undershirt, Gloria helped her and pulled her bra off. Alex pushed Gloria up against the stainless steel table and kissed her hard again. Gloria let her this time, and opened her mouth for Alex's tongue. Gloria whipped Alex around so that their positions changed and she pulled at Alex's pants. They got caught around her heavy work books. Alex bent to untie them and Gloria pushed her back again.

"Get on the fucking table and get on your fucking knees."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex tries to push herself up on the table with her pants around her ankles and falls.

"Jesus Christ, wait." Gloria pulls off Alex's boots and frees her from her pants. "Go." Alex pushes herself up with ease this time and turns around. She kneels for a moment and looks over her shoulder to see Gloria slip out of all her clothes, except her underwear. Alex rests the side of her face that Gloria hit on the deliciously cold surface of the table. She hears Gloria gunt as she slides onto the table and feels her warmth as their bodies get closer. Gloria lets her nails dig down Alex's back and over her ass. "You have a nice fucking ass chica." Alex turns her head to look at Gloria. Her face is pushed back down onto the table. "Don't fucking look at me. Understand?" Alex nods under the weight of Gloria's hand. Gloria peels away Alex's underwear and tosses them to the floor. She covers Alex's body with her own and holds her for a moment. Alex thinks she feels tears drop on her back.

"Mendoza, we don't have..." Gloria pushes Alex's head back to the table and grabs Alex's long hair, twisting it around her fingers. She pulls her head up by her hair.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." She puts her head back on the table slowly but leaves her hand pushing the side of Alex's face into the table. She spreads Alex's legs with her knee as her free hand grabs at one of her tits, and squeezes hard. Her fingers find her nipple and pinches it with just as much force. Alex inhales deeply and tries not to yell. Gloria's hand moves behind Alex and up her stomach, again digging her nails in until she reaches the small patch of hair above her pussy. She grips it and pulls hard. Alex lets out a small wimper. She slowly pulls her hand down, letting her forearm push hard against Alex's pussy and then her fingers part her lips. She finds her clit and presses, making small hard circles. Alex groans into the table and Gloria pulls her hair tighter. Gloria pushes a finger slowly inside Alex. "Fuck." Gloria whispers as she feels how wet Alex is. She pulls her finger back out and brings it to her lips. Her tongue licks the juices tenatively before she puts her finger in her mouth and sucks it away. Her middle finger comes away wet with spit and she runs it in between Alex's ass and around her asshole. Alex shudders under her touch and Gloria's grip on her hair holds firm. She pushes the finger just barely inside and smiles when Alex releases a surprised but pleasant gasp. Again, she lets her finger retreat. Alex feels the grip on her hair slowly released as Gloria shifts her weight on the table. She feels her hands sqeeze her ass tightly and her nails slowly dig in. Alex feels her ass cheeks spread open and Gloria's hot tongue licks around her asshole. Alex grinds her teeth, unsure what to expect next. Gloria pushes her tongue inside her ass and out again, then licks around the outside. She continues to do this until Alex is squirming on the table, her bruised cheek still pushed painfully down. The sensation is not unpleasant but foreign to Alex and she is surprised to feel her body rocking against Gloria's mouth as it tortures her ass. Gloria releases one of Alex's cheeks and moves her hand between her thighs. She rubs at Alex's clit hard and slips two fingers easily inside her soaking wet pussy. She pumps them in and out while her tongue continues it's relentless attack on her asshole. Alex moans deeply.

"You like that, white girl?" Alex moans again and Gloria pushes another finger inside her, fucking her harder. Gloria bites down on one of Alex's ass cheeks. Instead of a moan Alex releases a quick sharp yell. Gloria slaps her ass hard and fucks her pussy faster, holding Alex around the waist. Alex meets every thrust and rides Gloria's fingers.

"I'm gonna cum." Alex's muffled voice sounds from the table. Gloria stops suddenly and removes her fingers. Alex's body slumps down onto the table and she can't help but let out a groan of distress. "What..."

"Shut the fuck up. Turn your head and look at me." Alex pushes herself back up with some effort and cranes her neck around. Gloria is sweating and her eyes are on fire. Alex watches as Gloria pushes her hand down her underwear and begins to rub at her own clit. She grabs on to her tit and squeezes as she rubs faster. Alex pushes herself up fully and turns around, facing Gloria. Gloria moves a hand to push Alex away but Alex easily knocks it away. She grabs Gloria's head and pulls her in for another hard kiss. Gloria resists at first and her hand slows. Alex invades her mouth with her tongue and their teeth hit. Gloria lets her tongue mingle with Alex's but the kiss remains hard and angry. Alex reaches down and pulls Gloria's hand out of her underwear and replaces it with her own. She finds her clit and gently circles around it with her finger. Gloria lets out a long sigh into Alex's mouth.

"Mierda." Gloria yells out when Alex slides a finger inside her pussy. She pulls her hand out and knocks her back onto the table. "Enough." Alex touches her face and finds it white hot. She winces as she touches it gently. A small cut stings abover her cheek bone. Gloria gets down from the table and walks to the freezer. She grabs a dish cloth and fills it with ice. "Here." Alex takes it from her and places it on her face. It burns but feels good. Gloria sits on the edge of the table and they stare at each other for a while, not saying anything. They're both breathing heavily and clearly the encounter is far from finished but they both need to stop for a moment and catch their breath.


End file.
